


Nero梦游仙境

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 看起来文绉绉的多半是威廉布莱克的诗ooc，手速慢，没了粗话被我更新了，但花样太多我不会





	Nero梦游仙境

Nero很确定自己正在做梦。  
他坐在软绵绵的地面上，空气里满是香甜的气味，呃，可能唯一比较违和的是他和他手边的武器。见鬼，他怎么会做这样轻飘飘的梦？  
他在Kyrie常看的综艺节目里看过有关清醒梦的介绍，有的人在做梦的时候会意识到自己在做梦，有的时候甚至可以改变梦的内容。他也希望是梦，轻飘飘的梦总比恶魔制造的轻飘飘的幻境好吧？  
他决定先躺下来，自从Dante和Vergil去魔界以后，接下的那些委托可把他累坏了，他一点都不想再动了，做梦也不能让他动起来。这里的空气质量挺棒的，也没有声音，地面软到他可以把半个身子陷下去——也许整个身子也可以？Nero真不知道有什么理由让他拒绝这个绝佳的睡眠环境——除了有些亮。他没有在天上看到太阳，但这里天空是明亮的，透着焦糖色的霞光——哈！他怎么会做这样腻死人的梦！  
他躺了下来，闭上眼睛，却被打在他头一旁的雷电逼得跳起来：“嘿！你妈妈没和你说在睡觉时间打扰别人很没有礼貌吗！”Nero翻滚起身，抄起湛蓝玫瑰正要扣下扳机，下一秒却愣住了，“Griffon，你这只臭鸡怎么在这里？”  
Griffon在他头上盘旋，发出一阵尖锐的笑声：“哈！看看，这不是我们的王牌Nero吗！他这是做了个什么甜甜小姑娘的梦！”  
“好啊，”Nero的枪口比划着瞄准天上的鸟儿，“看来我就是做梦，也可以在这甜兮兮的地方吃上口蜜汁烤鸡了。”  
Griffon尖叫地躲闪Nero的攻击，扑棱着翅膀掉落下几根羽毛：“嘿你不能这样，我们是来帮忙的！毫无危机感的傻小子，没有我们，你会被这个梦吞到肚子里一根毛都剩不下！”  
我真是受够了这群该死的恶魔，还真是恶魔制作的轻飘飘梦境。Nero的怒气值达到了顶点，在这个时候，打扰他睡眠就有如杀父之仇——也许这个比喻不太对但差不多这个意思。他调整精神，感觉到隐藏在甜蜜气味后微弱的恶魔气息。  
“好吧”，Nero停下攻击，但他还是不想对这只吵闹又气人的大鸟好脸色，而且，“可我又要怎么相信你不是那些杂种制造的幻境？”  
“好你个呆瓜把好心当作驴肝肺！你把我当作是什么小角色都能模仿的恶魔了！我告诉你要不是V，我还不想来照顾你这个奶都没断的小鬼呢！&*%#^￥$@……”  
“什么，你说V？他也在这里？”再次听到关于V 的消息，Nero很惊讶，“可是，Dante说他不是……”回归到Vergil身上了吗？  
Griffon骂骂咧咧说个不停的嘴闭上了，飞到他面前扇动着翅膀，一人一鸟王八眼睛瞪绿豆瞅了半天，Griffon像是败下阵来。  
“我真是服了你了，傻小子说的什么傻话，”Griffon示意Nero跟上它，“V不是一直都在这里吗。”  
这破鸟都说的什么破话。Nero一边这样想，一边艰难地跟着Griffon，一脚一个窟窿的地面可真不好走。他倒是可以踩在机械手上滑行，但这样恐怕又比Griffon飞得快了……Nero看得出它的状态并不好。虽然Griffon嘴上骂得挺精神的，但它一边飞还一边掉羽毛，掉下来的羽毛就这么在半空中分解、消失不见，得亏它的嘴还能坚持不懈地口吐芬芳。  
他们来到一座有着铁制大门的庄园前，Griffon制造闪电劈开了栅栏上的门锁，它吹了个口哨：“咻——好了，Griffon完美完成任务，现在请我们的超级明星换乘大猫路线。噢吼！美妙的babysitter生活结束了！……”  
Nero看进门内，那只优雅的黑豹也在看着他——他听过V叫它Shadow。  
Nero耸耸肩，假装懒得和臭鸟争吵，轻松地道谢，走进大门。他感受到属于Griffon的魔力消散在空气中。  
Shadow可没有Griffon那么多话，不如说一句话都没有。他们沉默着，只听得见脚步沉闷的声音。这里的地面和外面的不同，散发着可可的香味，更好的是这地面是坚实的，方便赶路。他们的目的地是一座像是曲奇搭起的屋子，Nero后脚刚迈进屋里，熟悉的恶魔封印便出现了。  
“呦吼，”绯红女王的引擎蹦出火花，“真是热情的待客方式。”解决完一只小喽啰，Nero习惯性地呼唤他的搭档，“嘿V！给它来一下你最拿手的那招！”没有回应。Nero回头去看V应该在的方位，却只有Shadow低吼着扑上来，嘴中叼着的手杖把那只恶魔捅成了灰。  
“好吧，结果差不多，你真是只贴心的……帅气豹子。” Nero有些失落，难免的。如果Griffon在这里说不定会笑话他：嘿V的魔宠在这里又不意味着V一定也在！……可这不是我的梦吗？Griffon还说他在，说了的。  
Shadow只是无声地，催促着他继续前行。他们向前走着，经过一扇又一扇紧闭着的门。Nero注意到那些门上写着各种各样的单词，有些熟悉有些陌生——他看见了“Credo”，那是一扇门上的门牌写着的，他试着拧了拧门把，并不意外地纹丝不动。  
既然这样，那想必也有属于V的。他跟着Shadow，往地下走去，甜蜜的空气愈来愈少，钻进他鼻腔的是阴冷和潮湿。在道路的尽头，他进入一个没有门的房间，地面是深褐色的，但和在外面看到的那种土，那种看起来真的很像是巧克力——而这种，粘唧唧的，也没有香味。  
“呃，这里没有灯吗？”虽然知道不会得到回答，但Nero还是嘟囔了一句。Shadow静静地走了进去，于是他也跟上，地面倒没有想象中的滑腻。眼睛好不容易适应了黑暗，Nero借助Shadow皮毛上微弱的反光找到了它，它窝在一块墓碑前，用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，然后睁开眼睛，流露出复杂的情感，在黑暗里亮了一瞬就黯淡下去。  
周围的黑暗在翻涌，眼前的景物扭曲摇晃，空气也在流动。Nero稳住身形，紧张地握着绯红女王，光亮一点一点透了进来……终于，Nero又闻到了香甜的气息。他凝神仔细分辨，面前是一座不伦不类的坟墓，一旁是Nightmare。  
Nightmare一动不动，圆滚滚的眼睛直瞧着他。  
该死，他想念Griffon了。  
Shadow早已消失不见，包括那座曲奇做的房子。Nero回过神继续打量这座坟墓，墓碑像是用咬了一口的黄油吐司做的，后面鼓起一块小土包，土应当是巧克力，上面还有一层糖霜——这都是什么。他也顾不上什么合不合理了，只是这个梦再做下去就赶不上早饭了……真的只是这样而已。  
墓碑上面用他常吃的那种廉价果酱歪歪扭扭写了一个“V”，就像他准备写给V的那种，好像生怕人不知道这是什么一样。  
他知道V就在里面。  
土只有薄薄的一层，他很快就挖到了棺木，他颤抖着打开棺盖， V就躺在里面，白了头发、浑身龟裂，就像他最后一次见到的那样。  
“曾有一个梦编着树荫，在我那天使守护的床上；我看见一只迷路的蚂蚁，只觉自己躺在草地……”，这样的V眼睛还是明亮的，对他笑了：“Nero，早上好。”  
“嗨，V……我……早上好。”Nero语塞了，他没准备好与V的再次相见要说什么，但他是高兴的，哪怕是在梦里——在梦里就很好！起码，他可以像现在这样，做一些想了很久的事。  
他一向是个行动派。  
他感到V没有闪躲，他手指经过的皮肤变得光滑，他吻过的头发重新乌亮，他最后在唇边停下——他这时才有些害臊，而V凑上来完成了这个过程。  
这个吻温暖潮湿。  
“哦这真是！”Nero听见V小声惊呼，他的睫毛湿润地颤抖，“哦这可真是！”  
于是他们又交换了一个吻。Nero把V从棺木里小心翼翼地抱出来。  
“夜已消尽，而那黎明，已从昏睡的那一边升起。”V催促他，“快抬起我的棺木，那下面是通往现实的门，现在走出去，你还赶得上热腾腾的早餐。”  
Nero将棺木抽出，那底下压着的门正是他卧室的，打开后是熟悉的陈设，还有清晨的气息。Nero一下就精神起来，他一脚跨进门内，却又回头了。  
“V，你不过来吗？”  
V有些讶异地看着他：“当然不，你知道的，这是一个梦。”  
噢，好吧，这是在梦里。Nero果断转身，把V拦腰抱起：“反正是梦，我这样也可以吧？”他跳进门中，强光将他俩吞噬，Nero紧紧拥抱着V，V的双臂环绕着他的脖颈，他听见V带着笑意的声音：  
——“……！”  
于是他醒了过来，阳光从打开的窗户透进来直接照在脸上，厨房里飘上来面包烘培的香味，他低头，V趴在他的身上睡得正香。Nico的大嗓门在她开门前就进来了：“Nero小宝宝，你还想睡到什么时候——我勒个去！这是什么情况！（What thehell's going on！）”  
Nero用一只胳膊捂住了脸：“我做了个梦，大概。”另一只手掌却轻轻贴在那瘦弱的肩膀，把V搂得更紧了一些。  
——那把我紧闭在死寂的甜蜜中的夜，已经去了。


End file.
